


Relevance

by werpiper



Series: Fade to Snow [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Dicks Are Weird, F/M, Golden Lasso, Honesty, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Trust, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werpiper/pseuds/werpiper
Summary: Emotional bit!





	Relevance

He turned to reach down from the bed, his cock hanging visibly between his legs -- _so vulnerable_ , thought Diana again. When he turned back, his face was no more secured; his eyes were wide and his mouth was soft. Her golden rope was wrapped around his wrist. "I love you," he said, then laughed. "That was easy. I was worried!"

She had to laugh with him. "Did you think I wouldn't believe you, without that?" she asked.

His face darkened visibly; this was harder. "I didn't know. I couldn't stand it if you thought I was lying. Men lie about love all the time -- I have --" She stopped his mouth with her own. She put a hand on his chest, pressed him down beneath her again, before she broke the kiss. She unwound the golden strand, watched its glow reflect in Steve's wide eyes.

"I don't know you well enough to love you," she said quietly. "You are still so strange to me! But I have come to find you beautiful, and it brings me joy to show you pleasure." His eyes went brighter when she said that, and she kissed him again. She felt his cock stir against her thigh -- _strange little sea creature_ , her mind repeated, but she thought it would not be kind to say aloud. She sat up, arranging herself so that it fit into the cleft between her ass and thigh, a sensitive spot where she liked its heat and pressure. Almost idly, she picked up the rope again. This would not be done at home -- it was essentially ridiculous to lie about such matters, and more ridiculous to use a great treasure to persuade one's intimates of one's honesty -- but this was not home, and Steve was accustomed to lies. So she played the lightning-silk strand through her fingers, crossing it over itself again and again like a game of spiderweb. His mouth opened as he watched, but he did not interrupt. "I do trust you, Steve." 

His eyes welled up with sudden tears, refracting the rope's gold to sparkles. She let it go and heard it fall. She came to her knees, pushed her cunt slowly towards his mouth, a hotter kiss as his tongue reached for her clit. "Second book, section three," she began, and felt the delightful rumble of his laugh.


End file.
